


Repose

by Ethras



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethras/pseuds/Ethras
Summary: Adonis is trying to sleep. His sisters have decided tonight is a great time to throw a party, and don't care that he has school tomorrow. Displeased with this, he heads out to try and forget his frustrations for a while. Out there, he hears the music of someone he's not expecting.





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Repose  
> definition: a. (verb) to lay at rest  
> b. (noun) a state of tranqulity
> 
> \--
> 
> (The mentioned music choice of this fic at the speed I was imagining can be listened to here: https://goo.gl/tQ4YoS)

Adonis turned his pillow over his head for the third time tonight. Nothing he did seemed to help enough to muffle the blare of chatter and jpop coming from his sisters’ room; a sleepover with friends was fine, but during the school week? University students were absolutely mad... 

He switched sides, trying to see if a different position would help him fade into the darkness, but shift after toss after turn, he had had enough. 

Throwing off the covers, he sat up, letting out a low growl. Not much got him angry, but he was definitely irritated. Sleep was necessary to have enough strength to get through the day, and without it, he was going to struggle. And his sisters! They weren’t going to listen to him. They would just laugh and pat his head as always! Together as a trio, he was powerless to stop them. 

The male let out a huff of a sigh, looking to his curtained window. The moon was out tonight, beams of it finding their way in between the edges. He saw the lines on the floor and decidedly got up. No use in being in bed if there was absolutely no way that he would be able to sleep. Not with... He put his thought on hold to hear the girls in the other room singing the chorus of the song they were listening to. Ugh. They sounded drunk. It was no wonder they were being loud. He wished his mother had picked a better time to visit their father overseas, but he couldn’t control that. He just wished he could have gone too. If anything, he would be sleeping by now, that was for sure! 

With a frown, he picked up his phone and turned it on. 23:52. That wasn’t so bad. There was still time to sleep, maybe, if these women in the other room ever found it in themselves to do so too. But the likelihood of that seemed rather low to him. He looked again to the window. Tonight it was rather bright, was it not? The moon must have been full. 

In a quick decision, Adonis went to his dresser and got dressed. A jog at night in this tired state might just be enough to get him exhausted enough to sleep through anything, he reasoned. After all, he had seen it himself. Sakuma-senpai awoke to almost nothing after a grueling practice; it was times like that that even Oogami’s banging against the coffin had no effect.... So surely it was a universal concept. He simply had to get tired enough to hear nothing at all, and everything would be fine. 

What began as a jog fell into a weary walk. There was this buzz in his head that was starting to form. Adonis sighed. A headache now? This was the opposite of helpful. Mother would tell him caffeine fixed these things, and while it was true, he was trying to sleep here! He shook his head, wearily deciding he’d best go home. Adonis felt a good deal of dread, but he pulled his feet along anyway. 

It was even later now, but he felt little concern in walking alone in the night. Most people found him scarier than he really was and left him alone. Sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, the boy looked at the closed corner shops and homes he passed without interest, merely listening to the wind blow against the trees. 

But then he heard something else. A weak melody that didn’t belong. He fell still in realisation of its presence. Someone was making music. After a moment, he kept walking, and was surprised to hear the volume rise. It was in this direction. 

He was probably being very foolish right now, the back of his mind told him, but who in their right mind would play violin after midnight? The tune was also strangely familiar, although it might just be his weary mind playing tricks on him. But now he wanted to know. 

Going past his turning street, he kept up the hill where many of the houses were empty and without owners. This section was overdue for repairs, but with the landlord having fled collections, no one had taken over. The state it was in now... Adonis had never seen it another way. The road rose in elevation...

And that was when he found him. 

Sitting upon a high stone wall was Sakuma Rei, playing Bach’s _Air on the G String_ on his violin. He had gone over the parts he was still learning earlier, and now, was giving it a run down all the way through. His eyes had fallen closed, moving through the motions of his left in his mind, pulling back and forth with his bow in deliberate strokes. It was a very old song, this one, but it was gentle and heartfelt in every measure. Filling the air with reverberation, he looped to the middle to replay the end section a second time, enjoying himself a tad too much. 

Adonis climbed halfway up the hill and looked up from underneath, allowing himself a smile. This was soothing in his time of aggravation. Moving on was out of the question, because his feet stood him there firmly. In being captured by this, for a while, he forgot about his pain. When the song finally ended, he took his hands out of his pockets and clapped gently. 

Rei was not one to be often startled, but in all his months of playing at this spot, not once had someone bothered him in applause. Deliberately had he picked a spot where no one would complain and yell that he was disturbing the peace. He felt like he was going to fall for a brief moment, holding his violin and bow out with his arms wide as if trying to gain more balance. After a moment, he stilled, only to look down and smile warmly back. Cradling his violin, the vampire bowed gently, before greeting his friend. “Adonis-kun, what a pleasant surprise. Wait right there, I’ll be just a moment.” He hadn’t planned to leave this early in the night, but one must always politely attend to guests.

He pulled his violin case from beside him into his lap and strapped the instrument in its cradle before loosening the bow hairs and putting it too in its place. Shutting it all closed, he held it out by the handle in one hand and gracefully walked along the wall to the height of the hill, where it was safest to get down. An old man like him had to take care of his knees! 

Adonis felt a little guilty for having startled Rei at all, but just in case, he had been ready to catch him had he fallen. When he did not, he let out a sigh of relief. He watched as Rei packed everything up, waiting for his movement. When he made for the end, Adonis followed him up the hill, meeting him where the vampire took a calculated fall. 

Now, to get an answer to his pressing question. Rei gave him a smile. “You are out strangely late for someone who is usually up early in the morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Adonis glanced away, that pleasant mood fading as he even remembered why he was out here. He chose his words carefully. “I...couldn’t get to sleep.” 

Rei noticed his hesitation, though he didn’t mention it right away. “Ahh, human woes. Not that I don’t relate, there are times Doggie can be _such_ a nuisance.” He tsked, but it earned him an amused huff from his friend. He waved his hand back, urging Adonis to come closer as he kneeled to the ground with his case. “Restlessness isn’t like you, Adonis-kun. What’s troubling you, if I might lend an ear?” 

He could trust Sakuma-senpai, that he knew... But this was a matter of irritation, something he didn’t often share. His calm was what most everyone knew him for, and he usually had it. So to find himself getting riled up... Adonis frowned. It did no harm to tell him, right? “...My sisters invited their friends over. Normally that is fine, but they have intoxicated themselves. It is loud, and they don’t appear to be tired at all.” He sighed. “But I am.” 

As Adonis spoke, the older of the two stuck his hand into his his coat pocket for his case strap. He pulled out a fold of leather, attaching it to both ends of his beloved violin’s case. He spoke without looking for a moment. “Hmmm, that does sound troublesome. And have you already tried speaking with them about it, perhaps?” Rei asked before he stood again, case in hand. 

“Yes… The beginning of the night, I did.” It was a futile attempt; they had told him off right away. _«‘We can only do things like this while Mother is gone, why are you trying to meddle?!’»_ He’d recoiled away, trying instead to make his peace and coexist with the party his sisters held, but it wasn’t realistic. How could anyone rest when the volume was up to an eleven, too loud to hear them breathe? 

The vampire let out another pensive noise as he slung the violin over his head and onto his back. When an idea came to him, he didn’t even let it sit a minute in consideration. “Come stay with me the night.” He said.

Adonis looked to Rei in surprise. “…Do you mean that?” If that was true... He couldn’t pass this up. Otherwise he would going to be falling asleep in class tomorrow, and he absolutely did not want that. What would Kanzaki think? ...What would their teacher think? 

Rei answered gently. “Of course,” he said with a smile, “I’d never lie to you, Adonis-kun.” Not about something like this, anyway. “We have a futon you can use, so it’s fine~”

He was quick to take the offer, quicker than usual, lacking that pause he always had. “Then I will take your offer,” Adonis bowed. “Thank you, Sakuma-senpai. I am in your debt.”

“Now now, there’s no need for such formalities. We’re friends, are we not?” His eyes narrowed with his smile. “I’ll take good care of you.”

He allowed a small smile to form on his face too. “I’m in your care.” 

Rei smiled cheerfully at this, taking a step down the hill. Oh, things like that... They riled him up with happiness. “Let us get your things before we head to my home,” he told him.

Adonis nodded. “Understood. Follow me.” 

They traveled down the hill, Rei following along in a most pleasant manner. He was still taking in the night that gave him so much energy. If only the sun could be replaced with this bright moon for all of eternity! It’s gentle light lit up the world in such a soothing way, it was a shame that humans seldom enjoyed its full duration. He glanced back to his friend after a while, only to furrow his brows. He…was so stiff. 

Adonis only spoke up after at least seven minutes had passed. They were getting close, and his nerves had returned full force. Anxious, he was anxious… It was similar to how he felt before shows, except right now he was not able to sit down in a corner to meditate before they began. He wouldn’t dream of making Rei wait after he was already being rather generous with this offer. The real problem was that Rei was going to be the first to see his family while it was in its worst state possible… How humiliating. “My sisters will be awake,” he started, glancing back. Just up the road now. “It may be loud, so please, prepare yourself.” 

“Don’t concern yourself over something like that,” he chimed, “it can’t be much worse than our largest crowds, can it now?” But while Rei said that, the beginnings of a spunky tune started to collect in the air before them. Oh. They were surely nearing, then.

Adonis did not answer. No, it was worse, because at least their fans were down there, unable to reach. But his sisters had him in his grasp no matter where he was. As he made his way up the steps, and the volume grew, he went over his plan. Okay, he could be quick. Maybe they wouldn’t even notice him. 

Rei followed up to the doorstep, but no further. As a vampire, he could not enter a home without being invited. This would cause problems elsewhere, but for this, he wondered if Adonis would really want him intruding. 

“I’m back,” he mumbled quietly, slipping his shoes off before turning to his friend, who seemed to have decided he wasn’t entering. Why? Oh... It’d completely slipped his mind. Manners, Adonis, why did they always escape him? “Ahh, come in, please. Wait here. I’ll-”

“Adonis-chan, didju bring a friend?”

The male human seemed to stiffen like a frozen blade of grass. He hesitated in his answer, wondering what wouldn’t aggravate the situation. “…Mm.” He ignored Rei and made straight for his sister. This one was the youngest before him, with whom he had the least strife. Luckily, if he was looking at her right, she didn’t seem _too_ knocked up. Beyond the slurring and that little stumble in coming over to him as well. Ugh. “Do you need something?” He asked her, holding onto her arm. She nodded and told him. It was something she wanted that she couldn't reach. Above the fridge. “Head back, I’ll get it.” Adonis left her to grab this board game in the cupboard, but she just stared at Rei. 

He smiled her way, but averted his gaze, even as Rei now entered his friend’s home. The music was loud and he could hear all the chatter and laughter from the other room even with the door closed. No wonder Adonis seemed so distraught. This looked like a tired person’s nightmare. 

Adonis retrieved this game box and look at it for a moment. He didn’t know they even owned this. His English skills failed him, and all he managed to understand from the title was Humanity. Huh. Were they being philosophical over there? The sounds of amusement didn’t quite add up. 

He turned back to return to his sister’s side, only to find her staring down his friend. Adonis went to her quickly, shaking her arm gently. She looked at him. “«Did you hear me?»” he asked, ditching the Japanese for a language Rei was surely not fluent with. He presented the box and spoke. “«Listen to me. Take this. Do not tell them you saw anyone else but me, and please let them know I’ve gone to bed.»” He didn’t like lying, but... 

She gave the vampire a side glance before looking back at his little brother. Weird. Even in her dazed state, this was a weird request, right? What made it weird though…? She wasn’t sure. Ahh, it was all topsy-turvy. Keeping their native tongue between them, the sister asked why.

Adonis shook his head, refusing her answers. “«I will do what you want later, but do this for me. Please.»” He was ready to beg and barter, already bowing his head. He didn’t want his older sisters to know he’d left them alone tonight. What would his mother say? He was the youngest, yet still being tasked with taking care of them. But abandoning his post? 

Thankfully, it seemed his youngest sister was feeling agreeable, because she eventually nodded. “«Okay.»” If she had had more wits about her, she’d already be coming up with things, but she accepted the game box from him and took her leave back down the hall. 

Adonis let out a sigh. One crisis averted. It was then he looked over to his friend and paused. That was right... Sakuma-senpai...had seen that. He came over looking guilty, as if he’d gone and forgotten about a shepherd's pie they’d spent so much time on and let it burn in the oven. “I apologise. I wish you had not had to see any of that.” It was rude to speak another language in front of others in order to hide things, but he just couldn’t stand the idea that anyone could see how easily he could be bullied or forced into submission. It was a matriarchy that he was powerless to fight, no matter his size or physique. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Rei replied, waving a hand dismissively. “Go and fetch your things,” he told him, _before another one comes to trouble you again._ It wasn’t hard to realise that that conversation had had Adonis verbally prostrating himself before her. It was a little hard to see... So he hoped they could leave quickly. For Adonis’ sake, of course. 

Adonis nodded and left for his room. He was back here again, in this moonlit space, but he didn’t stop to take in the sights. Packing was easy, automatic, well trained from dozens of impromptu outings with his father as a young child. Those trips into the wilderness with only the basics came to mind, and the boy frowned. No, there was no use in missing him either. That man wasn’t going to move. Far too much was at stake on his end. Zipping up his sports bag, he grabbed his school bag in the other hand and left for the front door. Kneeling at the floor, he proceeded to put his shoes back on. 

Rei was surprised to see Adonis back so soon. It couldn’t have been six minutes and he was done? “You pack quickly,” he commented, offering a hand. Despite the age he convinced himself he was, he still had the spunk to carry one of these! 

“I am used to it,” he answered, unbothered by this observation, merely tying the cord of his moccasins. When faced with this offer to take up the load, Adonis hesitated. He was about to become the guest, so why should he have Rei do any extra work? But the vampire seemed insistent, holding steady. After a moment, the human pushed the lighter of the two forward—the sports bag—and proceeded to pull his messenger bag over his shoulder before getting up. 

Taking this extra bag off the floor, Rei eyed Adonis, finding himself rather curious. Now what did something like that mean? Used to it… He had a right mind to ask, but right now, the human seemed... Apprehensive. Maybe it would be best to wait until they removed themselves from the premises. Or another day.

Adonis took to the door again, letting Rei follow out before locking it shut. As soon as the key left the hole, he sighed. Okay. They would be fine. He didn’t have to worry about them. It wasn’t like they were children; most of them were well into their 20s, so surely they could handle themselves? But intoxication was... He bit his lip. 

He could tell Adonis was fretting, so he gave him a gentle pat on the arm. “Well then, I do believe it is my turn to do the guiding, hm?” Rei said. Yes, bring his attention away. This cheery madness couldn’t be light on his mind. 

Lost, he’d been lost in his own concerns. Sure, it was typical of him, but of all the times for him to fall inward of his own mind... The touch brought him back, and he looked at Rei as one does when they realise their surroundings have suddenly shifted after a long car ride. “A-ah, of course. Lead the way, Sakuma-senpai.” 

He smiled back before turning forward, having deduced the most efficient route. He took a step down, minding his steps and he minded his thoughts. Poor Adonis really cared about his family, didn’t he? Even though he was suffering, that boy had his heart in the right place. It warmed his own, truly. He couldn’t help but think of his own love and concern towards Ritsu. Perhaps he and Adonis were more alike than he’d once considered.

That human in question was indeed worried about his family. Unlike his first outing, the further he got away, the more that anxiety builded. What was he doing? He had a right mind to apologize and turn back, go back to that hell, if only to get away from the guilt. 

Despite a lack of conversation between the two, there was no unease in the silence. Adonis didn’t feel he had to pretend to be good at small talk, and Rei knew very well he was no doubt tired. The human was likely lacking in the words department at this hour, and that was fine. The vampire simply smiled and looked back at him every once in awhile to make sure he was still following along like a good boy.

But that look he saw on his face... It was still so distraught. Rei’s expression faltered, and his pace slowed so he could now walk beside him. This was... Like an unsuccessful mediation before shows. Instead of lightening his heart, it seemed the human was only coiling up tighter. 

“You’re good brother, you know.” Rei urged all of a sudden. Surely this was his worry!

Adonis looked up, his trance broken. What? What was it that he...? “I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked.

Rei spaced out his words even more than in his slow pace with this boy. “You are a good brother. Your sisters are very lucky to have you. I could tell you love them, or,” and he smiled, “at least that one I got to meet.” Yes yes, he had been taking care of her like a good brother should. 

Meet. Sakuma-senpai was kidding, right? She had stared him down like a butcher did live stock, ready for the slaughter. He glanced away, unsure of how to take this or to answer. “I...” He trailed. Adonis cared about them, yes, but on a separate note... He did so much in their stead, and it was never enough. Surely they cared for him too, right? So it couldn’t all be in vain... His worries piled up in his chest, so he forgot to respond. That headache was back too. 

The vampire, despite his dissatisfaction, let it go. Maybe he should not have pressed this issue, he thought now in retrospect. When it came to woes over siblings though, Rei felt he could somewhat relate. But they were drawing near to his home, up the top of this hill. That last house of the street was given magnitude in what sat behind it, a wonderful view down and into the rural area beyond. 

The first thing Adonis noticed about this house was that it was bigger than his own. His was compact, really only suitable for less than they housed, but this... It looked ready to house a family of eight in his mind, so used to crowding. 

Rei did a turn on his foot, his hands out spread. “We’re here~” He told him cheerily, only to take two steps ahead of Adonis in order to beat him to the door. Now, that key... He pulled out a cord from underneath his shirt and pulled it over his head. By the time Adonis reached him, the door was wide open. “Welcome~” He chimed. 

Adonis kept his own pace, meeting Rei by the door before he peered in. A figure was in the foyer. 

Ritsu looked up from where he was standing, seeing his brother’s return. Oh no. Not _this person._ Holding a rolled up towel in his arms, he glared at the entry way. Oh boy, and he brought a friend with him too. Tonight was gonna be one of those awful ones, wasn’t it? 

The older brother, on the other hand, lit up with joy in seeing the sight before him. Before he got away, ah! He urged Adonis to move. “Alright, in in, we mustn’t let our warm air escape too much~” Somewhat corralling Adonis inside, he dropped the sports bag to his feet before striding over to his brother with a smile on his face. 

The human brought himself in, pushing the door closed. He glanced over just as the banter began. 

“Ahhh, Ritsu!” The eldest called out, “What are you doing up, my cute little brother~?” 

Ritsu pouted, rather unamused. _Ugh._ “Shut up, bug. I’m up ‘cause I’m up.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why are you home? You’re never home this early.” 12:28... Two hours ahead of schedule. This completely messed with his plans. 

Rei smiled in an all-knowing way. “I’m having a guest over, so you ought to be on your best behaviour!” Bringing his hands flat together, he pressed his face on one side of them in a cute way. “Be sure to show him what a wonderful, sweet little brother you are~” 

God, he could feel the smothering atmosphere sapping at his strength. He retorted, “No. If anything, whoever you brought over had better be nice to me.” That weird purple haired foreigner... Ritsu didn’t know his name, but he also didn’t care. His grip on the towel weakened as he pulled his head back to sigh. _“Aaaah,_ I’m not in the mood for hospitality, so you better deal with them on your own.” 

Rei nodded. “But of course! Unless, that is, you want to...” 

Bake? Spend time with him? Anything at all with _him_ here? No. He cut him off before that bug could go on. “I don’t wanna. I’m gonna take a bath.” With little fanfare, the brother finally walked off. Maybe Mao would let him stay over if he banged at his window long enough. 

Rei just waved, internalising the ache. Ah, Ritsu, precious Ritsu... Why didn’t he love his big brother anymore... “Ah well,” he said quietly, turning to return his attention to Adonis. “Forgive him for his poor attitude; he’s likely just woken up and is cranky.” A little white lie never hurt anyone. 

By this point, Adonis had taken his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. It did look like Rei’s brother was indeed in a bad mood, but he didn’t know what to think of it. “I see,” he answered simply. It didn’t bother him, really.

Picking up this bag he’d abandoned once more, the upperclassman too slipped his shoes off. Batting them away with a socked foot, they joined the moccasins in an untidy way. Rei let out a pensive noise, leading Adonis into the house. “Mmm, it’s just us, then. Are you hungry at all?”

Adonis shook his head. No, at this time of night, he didn’t usually feel his hunger. He was used to eating dinner before sleeping, but... Even though dinner was hours ago, Adonis didn’t want to eat. Besides, he couldn’t take food from Rei’s house after he was already letting him stay, this was all too much! It would be less of an issue if the reason for his stay wasn’t so... Reprehensible. 

But that was fine. Most humans didn’t feel hungry at this time of night, so Rei couldn’t say he was surprised. He spoke frankly. “Well, the house is yours. Snack if you have even the slightest the urge to, I insist. Our mother’s sleeping upstairs, but she’s rather nice and won’t mind you. That is, so long as you don’t scream.” The older of the two smiled, his eyes narrowing, “But, I doubt you’ll be doing much of that tonight, now will you?” 

Adonis just stiffened. What was that supposed to mean? “Of _course_ not,” he answered, baffled as to why Rei would say such a thing. “I have no intention of disturbing the peace here,” he told him, “I am just thankful you are allowing me to stay.” The human gave another bow. 

Of course, the vampire laughed gently. This was similar to a line he had used at least a hundred times, but Adonis... He wasn’t of the mindset to catch his awful references cast in jest. Ah well. It was probably better that way. “Lift your head, Adonis-kun. I am joking around.” 

“Oh.” Adonis looked off to the side, feeling a little humiliated. He didn’t get what was so funny about that. Where was the joke? 

Briefly flashing a toothy smile, Rei slipped his violin case strap over his head and leaned it against the foyer hall tree. Ready for tomorrow night. He then slipped his coat off and offered a hand out to Adonis. “I’ll take your coat, if you’d like.” It was cold outside, yes, but in here there was no need for these things. 

The human set his bag down for a moment, taking his coat off and offering it. In the moment Rei took it from him, he pressed a hand to his face. Ugh, his head still ached. It was right behind the space between his eyes, sitting there heavily. 

But he hadn’t seen the motion of the human, as he’d taken his hand down by the time Rei turned. Eyeing Adonis, he smiled warmly. “Come, let’s get the futon together,” he said. With this, he took down the hall. 

Adonis just nodded, following along. He looked around with slight unease, as if expecting something to pop from the shadows. Sakuma-san had said it was just his mother and brother, but... It was as if doubt was lying in wait, somewhere around, to confront him to go home. He closed his eyes.

Rei stopped in front of the hallway closet, putting a hand out to stop Adonis, surprised to see him invading the range of personal space he usually kept. Upon further inspection, his eyes were closed. “Oh dear, we’d best hurry along, shouldn’t we?” He mused, opening the closet right away. 

Having come back to looking, he blushed in feeling the hand to stop him. Oh. He hadn’t meant to... “S-sorry,” he said bowing his head. God, here he was, making a fool of himself in front of Sakuma-senpai... 

“No need for apologies, Adonis-kun,” He answered, humming softly until he found what he was looking for. “Oh, hoho, here we go-!” Rei pulled the futon out from the hallway closet, bringing it in close to his chest as best he could with one arm. With this, he took down the hall again and around a corner to the door of his room. Which now presented a new problem. “Ah... Adonis-kun, could you be a dear and get the door for me?” He asked. 

Adonis was now far too self-conscious to be attentive to the details of this house any longer. He did as he was told and went around him to turn the knob of the handle and push it forward. He was surprised with the weight of it; this was solid, hardwood... Old. 

“Thank you~” The vampire chimed, entering the room with these items in tow. 

The human stared inside a moment before entering. The moonlight coming in through the open blinds was enough to tell that the room was less than tidy. The floor may have been clear, but the shelves were disheveled, filled with books and music binders spilling pages, all shoved together wherever there was room. English text alongside Japanese gave it a mismatched look that paired well with the vampire’s messy hair. Even the tables were piled up with papers and a handful of novels; this place was in desperate need of order. 

But Rei didn’t think of it that way. As a dear friend had once told him, inspiration waited for no one. He didn’t have time to waste sorting everything when he could function well enough the way everything was. 

He plopped the haphazardly folded futon bundle on the ground along with the sports bag in his other hand, moving further in to scan his desk. Without looking back, he spoke. “I don’t plan on sleeping for awhile, but I hope you rest easy.” A gentle smile was on his face in that moment before it faded, the upperclassmen having started his search. 

Adonis looked to Rei for a moment before getting on his knees, pulling the sports bag over while he assessed where to put this futon that would still be out of the way. Picking a place near the western bed, he crawled over and unfolded the bundle. There was a blanket here beside the mattress, although he was lacking a pillow... He didn’t mention a thing, instead shifting his focus. “What will you do?” He asked, unsure of what his friend was searching for. 

Rei let out a pensive noise. “Mmmm, well. I ended my practise early, so maybe I’ll take up that book I put aside so many nights ago. If I can find it...” He started looking through the pile of things on his desk, only to notice his pair of reading glasses off the table and scoop them up. No need for anyone else to know he used those. 

It was, of course, his fault that Rei was home early and in need of finding something else to do. Both the incident with the brother and now this too was his doing. The human felt a twinge of guilt squirm its way into his chest. “Mm,” was all the sound he made in order to say he’d heard him, but nothing more. Adonis hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings of this room, having been quietly smoothing out the bedding. He felt so tired, ready to plop down on it and just try to rest like that... But his headache was still prominent. Surely it’d go away once he laid down... Pulling his sports bag over, he went about retrieving what he needed. 

Eventually, the vampire made a noise of success, _“Aha.”_ He pulled it out from the middle of the pile, pressing down on the top so none would topple out. “Found it~” he chimed, feeling cheery. Maybe tonight, they would find out who killed that poor chap in chapter three. The book he’d pulled out was of English text, but the title font was so curvy, there was no way a Japanese native would be able to read it. 

Of course, Adonis was not a native of Japan, but English was not his forte either. He’d looked over when Rei announced he’d found what he was looking for and given his best attempt, but he just couldn’t make out a single letter. Oh well. It wasn’t like he’d be able to read it anyway. Adonis looked away, soon pulling out his sleepwear; he’d change in a moment. 

Seeing as the human had finished setting up, he moved to his bed and pulled a pillow off the other before tossing it over to where Adonis was. His aim was poor, and the trajectory was maybe a tad off. 

Just then, something soft hit him on the side of his head. Adonis made a noise of surprise, stiffening, only to see what had fallen at his side. A...pillow? He turned to look at Rei with a questioning expression. Yes, he had needed this, but. Why? Why in this manner? 

It seemed the vampire had bad aim. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he had to chuckle. “Kukuku, oops. My bad. There’s that for you though~” He said in a sing-songy way. That look on his face he’d seen... It was almost like a disoriented little cub, cute and confused. He saw what Adonis had in his lap though and decided on a whim to get something for the boy while he also gave him some privacy. 

Going around the bed, Rei went for the door, pausing halfway out to say something. “I’ll leave you to change; be back soon!” Shutting the door, he strode through the hall, only to slow his steps. The bathroom door was wide open, and the air was cool. Ritsu had not even started his bath. With a frown pressed onto his lips, he carried on. 

The kitchen was quiet, but it was not without evidence of their mother. A meal for one again, it looked like in the sink... Of course, the two brothers were not often around for supper, so who else would she cook for? He eyed the basket of tomatoes a moment, passing by and grabbing a glass from the cupboard to fill with water. He’d snack later, maybe. 

Rei returned back from the kitchen without delay, averting his gaze off the wall of where his brother should have been. His timing was a tad off, having forgotten the real reason he had left. The vampire realised it too late, having opened the door while Adonis was pulling the head of his thobe over his head, bare back exposed for just a few seconds. 

The dress-like piece came down him with the soft noise of fabric falling, a soft blue now hanging gently from his shoulders. He looked to his feet, brushing a hand in a downward motion on his chest as he was taught to do by his mother, smoothing everything out. It was going to get wrinkled anyway, so he’d always wondered why they bothered as a child, but apparently one had take care of their dress. At least, that was what Mother told him. Now, it was just habit. 

Rei stood there at the door frame, taking in the...outfit? No, these was clearly pajamas, but... Well, of course it wasn’t of Japanese origin. Adonis was from elsewhere, a place where he had gone to himself. It was just... The colour and pattern suited him quite well. The vampire couldn’t say he did not enjoy the look of this; it certainly wasn’t something he saw everyday, after all. 

Adonis finally turned to see Rei staring at him, unsure of why he wasn’t saying anything. He observed him do this for a short beat. “Yes?” He finally instigated. 

The vampire stirred, unaware he’d been looking for so long. “Oh.” His realisation came quietly, but was met with amusement at himself. Rei chuckled gently, walking forward with this glass in hand. “Think nothing of it; your outfit is just nice on the eyes is all.” Offering the water he’d retrieved into the chest of the younger, he was effectively shifting focus. “Here, take this,” Rei insisted. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

Adonis honestly didn’t seem too bothered. It wouldn’t be the first time he was given a lingering gaze. But was it really that nice? He supposed Rei wouldn't have seen a bedtime wear like this before, even in being an exchange student. The human didn’t have long to think on it, being given this glass without much choice to refuse. “Ah, thank you...” He said quietly, turning to put this down near the futon. 

Rei smiled, walking past to pick his book up off the table again. “I’ll be in the other room if you need anything. Good night~!” With this cheery declaration, he gave the other a small wave before closing the door behind him, wandering off to the formal living room to his favourite lounge chair... 

A lot of time went by, he felt, after Sakuma-senpai had gone. In it were his failed attempts to sleep. The first thing he came to realise in that time was that somehow, the quiet of this house was even more deafening than at home on nights when everyone was actually asleep. The sound of breathing was gone, instead replaced by the small groans of a house contracting in the cold weather. Just how old was this place, he wondered. Listening to this sound again, after some time again, his thoughts wandered back to his family...

What he didn’t realise was anxiety was back, and with it, his mind buzzed, his chest, tight. _‘Settle down,’ _he told himself, but it was no good. He was too uneasy to nod off.__

____

____

Antsy, Adonis got up and rubbed at his eyes. Ugh, this was awful. He’d been given this opportunity to sleep elsewhere and couldn’t even manage that. The glass of water Rei had been so insistent on giving him sat nearby, so he took ahold of it and drank some. 

Putting it down, he stayed seated, leaning forward into himself and sighed. 

“Need something?” A voice asked. 

Adonis nearly jumped out of his own skin, sucking air in his nose. Where had he come from?! That had been out of nowhere! When... When had the door even opened?

Rei’s hospitable smile quickly shifted to a look of concern. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said quietly. It had been an hour, and he had thought to change to his pajamas. He should try to sleep by 2:00 AM, so doing so now would help him get in the mood... But that was hardly important now! He came a little closer.

Adonis gently clutched at his heart, slowly looking up at the other. His heart was...beating rather quickly. Ah. This was a rather familiar feeling, but he hadn’t experienced it in a while. Not since they moved... 

“Whatever seems to be the matter?” Rei asked, crouching down, balanced on his feet.

He let out a breath, working to find his calm. When he managed to somewhat reach it, Adonis spoke. “Sleep is eluding me,” he answered. No matter how tired he might have been, his mind was just...awake. Awake and stressed out about his family. Troubled that they and friends were getting so drunk with no one to make sure they were alright, as well as just having that be seen by his friend. 

But the vampire knew nothing of his internal monologue, merely hearing the human’s heartbeat slow again. He asked in a gentle tone, “Any reason why?” 

Adonis looked away in shame. “I’m...I'm worried about my sisters. It’s strange not hearing them around. I... I suppose I am not used to it.” He put a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. “I have this headache too...” Just then, as soon as he brought his hand away, Adonis bowed his head. “I apologize; I know I’m being troublesome.”

Rei shook his head. “Not at all. This was my offer, remember? You’re in my care.” Getting up, he put a hand to his chin. “Hmmm. A headache and worries. Wait here, I’ll see what I can do.” 

Leaving Adonis, he took to the kitchen a second time, thinking to himself. Now that he thought about it, the headache was either dehydration or lack of the sleep, the latter sounding more likely. Painkillers were going to be a moot point. 

Still... He was fretting over his sisters. What could Rei do to take his mind off them? Opening a glass cabinet, he pulling down his favourite bottle of brandy absentmindedly. It was a wonder his mother had yet to notice it, but perhaps his weary parent did not have the energy to see such things out of place. Just then, he seemed to understand what he was holding. Could this work?

Returning to the door of his room once again, he smiled, feeling confident he held the solution. “I return. You know, Adonis-kun, how I’ve said that the members of UNDEAD are like children to me? Well, any parent only wants the best, and that,” he announced, presenting this auburn filled bottle with a charming smile, “is what I shall offer you~” 

Adonis looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Alcohol?” While he knew many of the Japanese drank young, an immediate sense of disgust hit him hard. He wasn’t going to participate in the same tomfoolery of his sisters. It was that exactly substance that had him struggling to sleep! He spoke firmly. “No, I cannot. Sakuma-senpai, I refuse.” 

Rei looked at Adonis a moment with raised eyebrows, then the bottle in his hand, before he shrugged. “Alright, alright. I suppose this is a bit of an adult remedy, is it not?” He walked over to Adonis, patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry if I’ve been insensitive,” he said gently. 

The human glanced up at him before letting out a sigh. “No, it’s alright,” he answered. “I know you mean well.” It was just...not the right time. Sure, it could work, but considering what was happening at home... He wanted no part tonight. 

The vampire gave him an apologetic smile before continuing to the other side of his room where his desk chair was. In it, he sat, opening a drawer to hide the bottle in. He picked his book up off the table. He would just have to go off what the other had told him. “Then, let us attempt a more rudimentary method. Do you mind if I read here?” He asked.

Adonis looked over to him in confusion, but after a beat, shook his head. “Go ahead,” he said, lying down again. He did not know if whatever Sakuma-senpai had in mind was going to work, but if it was going to, he had best be ready for it. 

Rei smiled, leaning forward to open the blinds a little more allow the moonlight to spill onto his pages. Opening up where his bookmark had left him, he spoke. “Mothers often accompany their young children at night in the same room as a means of comfort and security,” the vampire said, putting on his pair of glasses. 

He blushed a little in thinking that Rei was comparing him to a small child. He turned his head the other way. 

Unaware, he continued. “I know I am not your family, Adonis-kun, but do your best to forget me... In fact, try and pretend I am nothing but the air from their lungs. In, and out... Go on.” He took a breath here for the underclassman to mimic before he began to read silently. 

Adonis took a similar breath of air himself. Admittedly, he felt a bit more at ease with Rei in the room. It was better knowing someone was nearby. Closing his eyes, he tried to put his worries in the corner of his mind and focus on the sounds around him again. 

This time, the experience was different. The breathing of Sakuma Rei was slow, just like a sleeping person. Adonis hardly had to think of it as something else. This was quite nearly the same thing. After a while, he gladly let himself pretend. 

_Everything was fine at home. His sisters were in bed, and he himself was too. Their home was quiet and safe--he could hear it--and their mother was happily with their father. All was well..._

It wasn’t too long before he was separated from this world of troubles, finally reaching repose. 

Rei, after about an hour, finally closed his book. It was 2:12 AM, but it was only then he was finding himself drowsy. Rising to only now change into pajamas, he paused to see his kouhai fast asleep. He smiled at the sight.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY I FINALLY FINISHED!! I'm so so happy to finally be putting something up here. Especially adorei, which isn't a commonly written ship. So far this is unromantic BUT I have plans for the future... So it will be, so long as I get there. Hopefully I'll have more chapters out soon! Stay tuned. :)


End file.
